She's One of Mine
by TheRoseandtheDagger
Summary: This is a partner/sequel - prequel to Her Hokage. A conversation that occured before Sakura arrived to carry out her duty.


I have no rigts to Naruto.

Enjoy.

x-x

x-x

"Can you do it?"

Head swivelling at the insult the bald man sneered. "I know my duty."

"And nothing ever stops you."

At the biting glare, the figure leaning against the door frame stood tall, widening eyes seen as the white became more pronounced. "You love her."

Ibiki's shoulder's slumped, a body shaking sigh escaping him as he collapsed onto his chair, wincing as broken ribs were jarred.

"I watched her, thinking that with what had happened during the Chunnin exams she would be safe. That she would be different, not realise the potential that we saw."

Kakashi stepped into the office closing the battered door as well as he could behind him, the large man's uncharacteristic revealing bringing back his own memories.

"She was amazing. Strength, speed, determination. Everything you would hope your kid would become.

There has to be someone else." He pleaded without hope.

"She's the only one"

"There are others just as strong, as fast- probably better"

"She's the only one not as injured, not recovering to the extent of the others" at this Ibiki looked Kakashi in the eye, one eye to one eye, - the bandages wrapped around his head still keeping infection away and collecting blood from the empty eye socket as his now limited gaze travelled down to stump of what was now left of Kakashi's arm.

Opening a drawer in his desk Ibiki took out a small box and began turning it over in his hands.

"I thought we had gotten away with it. I watched galled that she was weaker than others but she grew, she bloomed" Ibiki gave a harsh barking laugh "and I prayed to kami she wouldn't be needed, it took years but I saw the same thing forming in her eyes as that day when she gave her report, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it."

Years worth of emotions and thoughts began to escape Ibiki, Kakashi listening on nodding his head in agreement.

"She became one of mine and I knew my grave was being dug, felt it in my bones. But she was undeniable, she was one of mine but I wanted her to be mine."

Without a word Ibiki opened the box and turned it around to show Kakashi the sparkling ring within. The grime and mess of the room in the ANBU base that had become one of the last fall out shelters in a destroyed Konoha made it seem even more surreal as Kakashi closed his eyes in defeat.

"It has to be her, she's the only one fit enough to do it. Naruto will die giving up the damn spirit to open the portal and all that's left are a bunch of injured, half dead starving Shinobi and civillians. She's the only ANBU left and she's the only one that will survive the portal with her healing."

"She's your or would have been your fiancé-" Kakashi's protest was cut off. Ibiki's voce leaded and void of hope

"She's my wife."

Ibiki looked up, bandages framing an eye full of sorrow as Kakashi closed his eye in pain.

"It's an eternity ring, given to the wife after the first baby or first five years of marriage. She miscarried seven weeks ago during the first raid.

"I'm sorry."

"She's the only one, not only because of what I said but because she's angry and determinded. Just as I am. Kami. . . . Kami.

Ibiki bent his head in silent anguish. " maybe next time we'll survive, have the kid, might not even get together but still be alive.

"But we have to fight and this is the only way left." A gentle but firm voice spoke.

Both men looked up to see Sakura opening the door as she heard Ibiki's last sentence. Smiling gently she rubbed Kakashi's good arm before leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Heh Kaka-sensei?"

A small watery chuckle escaped from behind Kakashi's mask as he fell into the old routine. "I'm not your sensei Sakura-chan."

"You'll always be my sensei you ol hentai." Sakura smiled

"Yare yare, " he flapped his hand at her in defeat squeezing her shoulder.

"You mister need to go rest" she admonished gently before turning sadly to Ibiki " and I need to spend my last night with my husband."

With a nod Kakashi turned and leaving the room shut the door firmly behind him, leaving a husband and wife alone looking at each other with gazes that said more than words ever could, they curled up on a battered and bruised chair, wrapping themselves around each other, taking comfort from the other. They sat, Ibiki never closing his eyes as his pink haired wife dozed in his arms. Never saying a word as every now and again soft kisses were exchanged and embraces tightened.

An hour after dawn Ibiki stood in one of the larger interrogation rooms, watched as symbols were painted on the ground to open a portal, watched as the Rokudaime Hokage, that annoying boy who had become a man to be proud to serve chanted and fell lifeless to the ground, watched as Kakashi ran out to defend an attack on the base. Ibiki stood his ground among the explosions that shook the building. Never wavering as fire began to engulf the room and the enemy ran outside the locked door shouting to set the charges. Steadfast, loyal and knowing his duty Ibiki watched one of his, one of his ANBU enter the portal, he watched as his, his wife disappeared with a loving look behind her shoulder and the portal closed.

Ibiki stood and looked at the spot where his wife had stood, closing his eye in sorrow as the base exploded around him.

Kami be with her, that she could change what had happened.

x-x

x-x

_Dia Duit,_

_I have been gone so long I am sorry – rl – work- marriage plans - house plans- etc - but I got a load of reviews today and it got me going again plus I had a rare free evening. Really hope you enjoyed this, what is it with me and something sad, can't seem to not cry lol, and I can't wait to read what you thought._

_The title comes from the ending of Her Hokage, it's what Ibiki calls her._

_Lots of love,_

_The Rose and the Dagger x x x_


End file.
